


She Was Picked For Me

by fritokays



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: All Human, Arranged Marriage AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritokays/pseuds/fritokays
Summary: Imagine your OTP+ in an arranged marriage, meeting for the first time on their wedding day. Now imagine them awkwardly getting to know each other and struggling through early married life together.General Danvers. Oh my god. It's so fluffy. I'm so sorry. Enjoy these two.





	

“I seriously hate this,” Alex grumbled for the thousandth time and Kara rolled her eyes as she fixed her best friend’s hair.

“So you’ve said, Alex,” She mumbled back as she pinned another curl into place, “You look gorgeous though,” She said with a smirk and Alex met her eyes in the mirror. Her white gown was beautiful, she had to admit. It was the reason for wearing it that had her nervous and slightly upset, “Come on, A, aunt Astra is pretty great.”

“So I’ve heard,” Alex dead panned the blonde and stood when Kara finally finished her hair, “I hate this tradition. It’s so antiquated.”

“Maybe you’ll learn to love her, Alex. Come on. It can’t be that bad. At least they didn’t choose a man for you?” She tried with a shrug and Alex scrunched her face up.

“True, but they could’ve at least let me meet her before the damn wedding,” She complained and itched to run her hand through her hair but knew Kara would kill her if she did so and messed it up.

“You of all people know how hard it is to get a soldier anywhere for any length of time. You should be happy that she’s out of the military now and you won’t have to get married only for her to run back off to war right after,” Alex bit her lip and nodded.

“I guess you’re right,” Kara grinned, “About that,” Alex said so the blonde wouldn’t get too smug, “Alright, let’s go. I wouldn’t want to be late to my own funeral.”

“You mean wedding?” Kara asked confused.

“I said what I meant.”

0~0~0

Alex had nearly stopped breathing when she saw her bride. The woman was gorgeous. Brown curls down her back. Her own white gown was stunning on her. Her toned arms were bare and Alex knew this was the type of woman she would normally hit on in bars. Damn.

They’d done their thing. Joined hands, repeated their vows, and now they were sat next to one another watching their guests dance and eat around them. Alex reached up to run a hand through her hair and grimaced when she undoubtedly knocked part of the up-do down that Kara had spent so long doing. She heard a giggle to her left and raised an eyebrow at her new wife.

“Sorry. That’s the reason I wore mine down,” Came the explanation and Alex nodded and attempted to put the pin back where it had been only to fail completely. Astra motioned for her to spin and Alex furrowed her eyebrows but did so nonetheless.

She then felt Astra’s fingers weave into her hair and take her hair down one pin at a time rather than putting it back into place like she assumed she would, “Much better. Wouldn’t you say?” Came the murmured question behind her. Alex spun and nodded softly as she swallowed and looked at the woman, “So,” Astra turned towards the crowd of people and leaned towards Alex slightly, “I’m dying to get out of this dress and into a pair of sweats,” Alex grinned slightly, “I’m going to create a diversion, you should flee as soon as you can, and I’ll follow.”

Alex raised an eyebrow, “Are you serious right now?” She asked in disbelief.

“Totally, I need a few shots. Are you in or am I drinking alone in the bar around the corner?”

“I’m so in. Meet you there.”

0~0~0

Alex’s phone buzzed for the seventh time.

Kara: Seriously, where are you???!  
Alex just turned the screen back off and picked up her drink, “My niece?” Astra asked from beside her and Alex rolled her eyes and nodded.

“Of course. Who else would it be?” Came the sarcastic response, “It’s a wonder she hasn’t figured this out yet,” She gestured around her, “She knows the both of us. This is totally something I would do. And apparently something you would do,” She shrugged, “She’ll show up here eventually.”

Astra was silent for a moment before grinning. Alex raised her eyebrows in question, “I have an idea.”

“And that would be what?” Alex asked.

“We should crash our own wedding,” Astra said with a wicked grin and Alex looked at her for a moment before laughing and following the woman out of the bar.

0~0~0

“I can’t believe you two crashed your own wedding!” Kara shouted as she walked back and forth in front of the two of them now sat on the couch in their new home. Astra was doing all she could not to laugh and Alex was having the same inner battle. 

“Kara-” Astra started but the blonde cut her off with a look.

“I mean what even?!” She yelled as she continued pacing, “You come into your own reception, in sweatpants,” Kara threw them a dirty look there, “And with Alex on your back?!” Alex lost it there and giggled before throwing her hand over her mouth in an attempt to cover it up, “I give up!” Kara said as she threw her hands up in the air and walked off. They heard the front door slam moments later and looked at one another before bursting into laughter.

They sobered after a few moments and Alex looked at the other woman, “So,” She bit her lip, “What now?”

0~0~0

They’d awkwardly gone to their separate rooms after Kara had left. Alex was now awake and craving her morning coffee fix. She groaned as she rolled out of bed and opened her bedroom door. The smell of coffee hit her nose and she followed the smell blindly.

She was dressed in a short pair of sleep shorts and a tight cami. She thought nothing of her clothing until she realized that her new wife may not want to see that much of her. She shrugged it off though, her need for coffee was greater than her need for propriety.

That thought was quickly thrown out though as she entered the kitchen. Astra was stood, half asleep, at the counter waiting for the coffee to finish brewing. Alex froze in the doorway as she took her in. 

Brown curls were pulled up into a high pony tail. Little sleep shorts were on her body and were accompanied only by a black sports bra. Her back was toned and muscular and Alex’s eyes widened before she fully stepped into the room after shaking her head.

The shorter woman cleared her throat and Astra glanced behind her, “Coffee?” She mumbled and Alex nodded and watched the woman grab another mug from the cabinet above her, “Any idea where anything else is?” She grumbled and Alex laughed softly and opened the fridge. It was custom for someone else other than the two getting married to take their preferences and purchase their ‘after marriage’ home. That person was also supposed to stock the home until the two could do it for themselves.

“I found eggs and bacon?” Alex shrugged and looked over at the woman who just nodded and finally poured up the coffee.

0~0~0

Alex looked up as a knock came at her bedroom door. She was tying her shoes onto her feet and just called for Astra to come in. She looked up again once her shoe was tied and saw her wife stood awkwardly in the doorway.

“What’s up?” Alex asked as she stood and saw Astra subtly glance her over. She couldn’t blame her to be honest. She’d done nothing but stare at Astra’s abs all through breakfast after all.

“I was thinking,” The woman mumbled and looked down at her feet. Alex never thought the strong general she’d met last night could be nervous… and cute, “That we don’t actually know one another,” Alex nodded for her to continue, “And since we’re married,” She said like she didn’t quite believe it, “We should change that?”

“What’d you have in mind?” Alex asked.

“Could I join you on your run?”

0~0~0

Alex had finally found her match. Her running match that is. None of her friends, including Kara, liked to run with her any more. She loved running, had been trained to run by the government, and she ran more than anyone else ever wanted to. That is until she met Astra.

Alex had been ready to turn back when Astra had spoken up, “You’re not quitting yet are you?” Alex just grinned up at her and Astra smirked, “I have at least two more miles left in me.”

“You’re on,” Had been Alex’s reply. They were now back in the house. Alex was on her blissful post run high and Astra seemed to be as well.

They were both stood on opposite sides of the island counter in the kitchen, each with a bottle of water, when Astra spoke up, “What’s your favorite color?” She asked suddenly.

Alex looked up quickly and saw that the woman wouldn’t make eye contact with her. She grinned and shrugged before answering, “Blue,” She said simply and it was worth the answer when the other woman looked up at her with a grin.

“Me too.”

0~0~0

So they’d taken to just asking one another questions as they thought of them. Alex would look up as she was typing a document and ask Astra a question. The woman would answer without thought and they would continue on like nothing had happened. It worked well for them and most of the questions actually led to them having conversations as well.

Astra would text her questions while she was at work and Alex would always take the time to answer her and ask her a question as well if she’d thought of one. They weren’t a bad match.

The two of them were now sat on the couch with “The Silence of the Lambs” playing. Both had seen it before and were using the movie as an excuse to just talk with one another.

Alex shifted when her phone rang and finally found the thing somehow lodged under the couch, “Hello?” She asked as she shoved her hair out of her face and heard Astra laugh at her. She shot her a playful glare, “What?” She mumbled as she settled back into her seat as she had been before, “No, Kara, I don’t have your pink dress,” She said completely confused, “Why the hell would I have it? I don’t wear dresses… or pink?” She rolled her eyes as her best friend kept talking, “Why don’t you check your wife’s closet?” She sat quietly as she listened to Kara rustle around on the other end of the line, “Mmhmm. Next time, check Lena’s things before accusing me,” She laughed, “Yes, I know you’re useless. Love you too,” She said as she hung up and tossed her phone on the couch beside her.

“That’s why that thing always ends up in the weirdest places. Because you throw it when you’re done with it,” Alex looked from the phone to Astra before shrugging.

“It only becomes a problem when I forget to take it off of silent.”

0~0~0

Alex walked into the kitchen to see Astra talking on the phone while she pulled a water bottle out of the fridge. She looked up and tossed one to Alex as well, “Wait, Kara, here she is,” She rolled her eyes and put her phone on speaker, “Now, what?”

“Come to dinner!” The blonde practically screeched into the phone and both Alex and Astra winced, “Lena and I are throwing a pool dinner thing,” Alex scrunched her face up and looked to Astra to see if she had any clue what her niece was going on about but she looked just as confused.

“Kara, what?” Alex finally asked and heard her best friend sigh into the phone.

“Look, we got the pool and it never gets used so please come use it so I can stop staring at it like it’s a waste of space,” Astra snorted and rolled her eyes again at her niece before shrugging at her wife.

“Fine.”

0~0~0

Alex looked over at her wife and noticed that she looked… nervous? She smirked and bit her lip as she continued driving and tried to come up with a good way to ask but not ask at the same time. A way so that Astra wouldn’t feel like she’d been caught or something. She sighed after a few moments and just asked.

“Are you okay?” Astra’s head snapped towards her and she started to nod before letting out a sigh and shrugging.

“I haven’t been around my niece for more than an hour or so in so long,” She murmured, “And I have no clue about Lena,” She brought her hand up to her mouth and started chewing on her fingernail, “I’m not great with the whole human interaction thing.”

Alex giggled and reached out without thought to grab the woman’s hand and pull it from her mouth. Astra sighed and then grinned a little when Alex didn’t let go of her hand but instead just readjusted her hold on it, “You’ll be fine,” She said gently, “Kara adores you and you have nothing to worry about there. And just so you know, Lena is the most nervous, shy person I’ve ever met. She is not going to be intimidating in the least bit to you. And she’s also one of the sweetest and kindest people I’ve ever met. This is going to be fine,” Astra finally nodded and Alex watched her shoulders finally slump now that most of her tension was gone, “Plus you’ll have your awesome wife there,” She said with a cheeky smile.

Astra laughed. They both still found it strange to call the other their wife, but were trying to do so more often as of late. She squeezed the hand in her own, “You’re probably the only person I’ve spent more than an hour with in the last ten or so years,” She whispered the confession and Alex smiled at her.

“I’m honored,” She said as she parked and turned in her seat to face her wife, “You ready to smash this thing?”

Astra giggled and nodded, “Ready.”

0~0~0

Damn. Alex. In a bikini. Astra really should have seen this one coming. They were there for dinner and a ‘pool party’ after all. But she really didn’t give much thought to seeing her new wife in the little yellow bathing suit. She really should have. Her feelings for Alex had started the night of their wedding. How many other people would have let her ditch her own wedding and get drunk? And how many of those people would have joined her? They’d only grown in size since then.

Alex was currently sat on the side of the pool with her feet in the water while Kara floated in front of her. They were chatting about something and every once in a while, one of them would burst into laughter and splash the other.

“You look at her the way I look at Kara,” Came a soft voice from beside her. Astra had almost forgotten that Lena was sat next to her. She looked over at her in confusion with her eyebrows furrowed.

“Excuse me?” Astra asked like she didn’t know exactly what the other woman was talking about. Lena glanced away from her and Astra felt bad about using her ‘general face’, as her soldiers liked to call it, on the shy woman.

“I love Kara,” Lena finally said as she looked back towards Astra, “With all of my heart. And while people like to think that this was an arranged marriage, it was sort of arranged by us,” She finished in a whisper and Astra cocked her head to the side, “So when I say you look at Alex like I look at Kara, I mean that it’s clear that you love her. Maybe it’s not clear to you, or to her, or to Kara because she’s hopeless,” Astra giggled at that, “But it’s clear to me. Because I’ve seen it.”

Astra was silent for a long moment as she looked back towards her wife who was now in the water and actively chasing Kara around the pool before grinning and looking back towards Lena, “Our secret?”

Lena nodded, “Our secret,” She repeated.

“It’s been clear to me since I laid eyes on her.”

0~0~0

“What do you mean you haven’t seen ‘Beaches’?” Alex asked in disbelief and Astra scrunched her face up as she sat on the couch while the woman stood in front of her waving her hands around.

“I didn’t watch a lot of television while I was in the military?” Astra said cautiously and Alex huffed.

“The movie’s been out since 1988, that’s no excuse,” She pointed out and Astra shrugged, “We’re watching it. Be prepared to get all kinds of emotional,” Alex mumbled as she found the movie and got everything set up. 

The agent then plopped down next to her on the couch and pressed play on the remote. Astra had noticed that over the course of the almost month that they’d been married and living together, the two of them had gone from sitting on opposite ends of the couch while together, to sitting right next to one another. She loved that Alex could make comments as they popped into her head or that she herself could ask questions or make observations as well.

They watched the movie in almost complete silence. About half way through, Alex leaned into her side and Astra automatically shifted to make her more comfortable. Neither of them mentioned it. At some point, Astra’s fingers began to run through Alex’s hair. Neither of them mentioned it.

“Wait,” Astra said suddenly as she continued to watch the screen, “Is she sick?” She asked somewhat timidly and Alex bit her lip.

“Just watch it,” She finally settled on and laid her head down on the woman’s shoulder without thought.

“Alex, I swear if she dies I will change the locks,” She felt the woman shift uncomfortably against her and sighed, “Why would you make me watch it then?” She whined out and heard Alex laugh.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you whine, general,” She grinned and Astra rolled her eyes before they focused their attention back onto the movie.

“Alex,” She pouted out about fifteen minutes later as the movie was coming to an end, “I do not cry,” She said in a voice that very much sounded like it was wavering and on the verge of breaking.

“So don’t,” Alex responded cheekily and glanced up at the woman whose face was in a full on pout. The notion that she found that face adorable hit her hard and she quickly refocused her attention on the screen. She couldn’t let the woman see that she might totally and completely adore her and worship the ground she walked on.

As the movie ended and the credits rolled, Alex sat up and away from the warmth of the other woman and looked over at Astra who had clearly had to put up a fight to keep her tears from escaping, “That wasn’t so bad, now was it?” Alex asked in her best cooing voice.

“That was horrible,” Astra dead panned, “I can’t believe you made me watch that,” She pouted and crossed her arms in a playful manner, “I’m changing the locks.”

“I’m a government agent,” Alex reminded her and Astra just shrugged.

“I fought war criminals for years. I’ll figure something out.”

0~0~0

Alex winced as she attempted to fish her key out of her pocket to unlock the door. Hank had sent her home early after an exercise gone wrong that she was still saying she was fine from. She finally got the key out of her pocket and attempted to lift her arm to unlock the door only to curse under her breath, “Dammit.”

Alex transferred the key to the hand that wasn’t so battered and finally jiggled the lock enough to get in. She stepped in and listened for a moment before deciding that her wife wasn’t home and she was good for the moment.

The agent stepped a little farther into the house and dropped her bag by the couch before slowly peeling her top off to inspect the damage that had been done to her body. Dark bruises already littered her torso and her arm had a large gash running down the length of it. She was thankful her top had covered what it had or Hank never would have let her leave without going to medical first.

She winced as she attempted to look over her shoulder to see what the searing pain in her back was and let out a gasp followed by a not so quiet, “Fuck.” The agent breathed deeply before freezing as she heard footsteps and swearing under her breath when she realized there was no way she was going to get her shirt back on before Astra found her.

She at least picked the thing up and held it in front of her before the woman was entering the room, “What are you doing?” Astra asked in confusion as she quickly neared the agent and Alex took a cautious step backwards, careful not to bump into anything and hurt herself further.

“Nothing,” She said cheerfully and her wife raised an eyebrow before reaching out quickly and snatching the shirt from her.

“Alex!” She exclaimed with a shocked face and the agent swallowed, “What the actual fuck did you do?” The agent just blinked at her. She’d never heard Astra curse like that before, “Alex?”

“Umm, exercise gone wrong?” She shrugged and then hissed in pain when she did so.

“Dammit, spin around,” Astra commanded and Alex did so slowly, “Yeah, the reason that hurt is because you have fucking shrapnel stuck in your shoulder,” Alex grimaced, “You need to go to a hospital,” Astra said as she rounded the woman and looked her in the face.

“Come on. It’s not that bad,” Alex said as she attempted to look over her shoulder again, “Pull it out?” Astra’s face was one of shock at the request and she rolled her eyes.

“Absolutely not,” She said and Alex pouted, “Your boss let you come home like this?” She asked as she looked over Alex’s other smaller cuts and bruises. She looked up when Alex didn’t answer and found her conveniently looking anywhere but at her, “Alex.”

“I didn’t tell him okay? I didn’t want to deal with medical and then with leave and whatever else he felt I needed to do. I just wanted to come home and get whatever the fuck was in my shoulder out and not have to deal with doctors,” She whined out and Astra looked at her unamused.

“Fine.”

“Fine?” Alex asked in confusion.

“I’ll remove the damn shrapnel. But I swear, Alex Danvers, if you ever come home like this again, I will throw your ass over my shoulder and take you to the ER myself. Clear?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

0~0~0

“How are you feeling?” Astra asked as she stuck her head in the doorway of Alex’s room the next day. She’d insisted the agent not work being that she could hardly move and Alex had finally relented and called in sick.

“Like a bomb blew up behind me,” Alex mumbled out as she played some stupid game on her phone, “I’m bored,” She whined and turned her face from her phone to her wife who was leaned against the door jamb, “Entertain me,” She pouted and Astra rolled her eyes playfully and stepped into the room.

“And what, pray tell, did you have in mind?” Astra asked her as she stood over her.

“I dunno. Talk to me,” Alex mumbled and Astra watched her eyes droop. The woman hadn’t slept at all since the accident. Her body couldn’t get comfortable with the pain and therefore wouldn’t relax enough to sleep. But it seemed it had more or less exhausted itself by now.

Astra sat down gently on the edge of the bed and looked down at her wife before shrugging, “When I was younger, Alura and I-” And she talked and talked about her childhood or anything she could think of until Alex’s eyes finally closed and her breathing evened out. 

At some point during all of it, she’d climbed farther into the bed and had her back against the headboard and Alex’s head in her lap and the woman’s arms around her waist. She just smiled softly and trailed her fingers through soft hair.

0~0~0

When Astra drifted into consciousness again some time later, she rubbed at her face and looked down to figure out what the weight was on her lap. She furrowed her eyebrows when she saw Alex there with her head still laid against her stomach and her arm laid across her lap so she could see her phone. She figured the woman would have moved or moved her when she woke.

“Welcome back to the realm of the wake, sleeping beauty,” Alex said and Astra laughed at her, “What kind of person doesn’t move at all in their sleep?”

“I suppose that would be me?” Astra asked and Alex nodded against her stomach. Astra was loving the close contact of the other woman, “I apologize,” She said playfully.

“Don’t, this is the most comfortable I’ve been since I got home,” Alex mumbled and clicked her phone off before snuggling closer to the woman she was already wrapped around. Astra grinned and ran her fingers through Alex’s hair like she had been doing earlier, “Still bored though. So you haven’t fixed that yet,” The agent said sarcastically.

“I don’t know what you want me to do when you can’t even move and apparently I’m not allowed to either?” Alex shook her head, “Didn’t think so. So what’d you have in mind, darling?” She asked and her stomach lurched when she realized that the term of endearment had slipped out.

“I dunno,” Alex mumbled and Astra’s panic started to die down some when the woman didn’t react badly to the little name, “Do you sing?”

“Absolutely not,” Astra sighed, “Not a lick. Couldn’t carry a tune if I wanted to,” She hoped she wasn’t laying it on thick. She just really hadn’t sang in so long and didn’t want to embarrass herself.

“Ugh,” Alex groaned and turned her face to bury it against the woman’s stomach. Astra smirked down at her, “Let’s play I Spy.”

“Are you serious?”

“I have nothing else.”

0~0~0

“And just what do you think you’re doing?” Astra asked as she caught Alex sneaking down the hallway the next day. The agent froze and sighed before turning slowly to face her wife.

“Come on,” She whined out, “I’m so tired of being in that room,” She pouted and Astra just looked at her, “I’m literally just going to sit on the couch. Is that too strenuous for me?” She huffed out.

“Yes, you’re not supposed to be moving, Alex,” Astra said gently as she approached the agent. She rolled her eyes when the woman continued to pout at her and bent before scooping the woman into her arms in one swift motion.

Alex squeaked in surprise and tensed up before relaxing again, “How’d you pick me up without hitting a single bruise or cut?” She asked in wonder as she was carried towards the living room.

“Practice,” Was the only answer she got in return. Alex was sat down gently on the couch and she grinned up at Astra in thanks. The taller woman took a moment to brush her hair out of her face and look her over, “Do you feel any better?” She asked gently and Alex almost swooned at the sound of her voice and the feeling of her hand caressing her face.

“I do,” She mumbled as she subconsciously leaned into Astra’s hand, “Thank you for making my stubborn ass stay home.”

0~0~0

Two days later, Alex was back to herself again. She still had some bruises and her cuts weren’t fully healed, but she felt much better and could move without hurting herself. She got up early and got dressed for her usual run and left her room in search of her keys.

“A run? You really think that’s wise?” Was asked by the woman currently nursing a cup of coffee while sitting at the island in the kitchen.

“Come on. I need to run,” Alex said as she finally found her keys on the counter and turned to face Astra, “You wanna come?” She asked excitedly and Astra snorted before nodding.

“I’ll be right back,” She said as she hopped down from the barstool she had been sat on and left to go change. Alex watched her leave and bit her lip. Her little crush was getting harder and harder to hide with each passing day. Hell, with each passing moment.

Astra reappeared moments later in black Nike shorts and a white tank top. Alex swallowed hard and nodded before leading the way out of the apartment and praying to anyone who was listening that she wouldn’t fall from being distracted by her beautiful wife.

0~0~0

“Kara,” Alex mumbled as she sat across from her blabbering best friend. They were having lunch together in some little diner Kara liked and the blonde was going on and on about some new technology that Lena had engineered. While Alex found it all fascinating and whatever, she just couldn’t focus right now and she needed the blonde’s input.

“Kara,” She said again a little louder and the blonde paused and looked at her. She closed her mouth and leaned towards Alex slightly.

“What’s up?” Kara asked with a slight worry to her tone, “Why do you look like someone kicked your puppy?”

Alex smirked slightly and rolled her eyes, “I do not.”

“Do so,” Kara argued and sat back slightly before shoving a fry into her mouth, “So what’s up, A?”

“Umm,” Alex bit her lip and took a sip of her water before glancing out of the window, “I might have a problem.”

“Is it Astra? I know you guys don’t really know each other, but it’s barely been more than a month, Al. Give her a chance,” Kara pleaded with her. Divorce from an arranged marriage was always nasty.

“It’s Astra,” Alex mumbled and looked at Kara who looked like someone had kicked her puppy now, “But it’s not that,” She said slowly and steadily before taking a deep breath, “I think,” She fumbled for her words, “I think I’m falling for her,” She said quickly before taking a bite of her burger and looking anywhere but at her best friend.

Kara was silent, which was odd for Kara, and when Alex finally looked at her, she was all smiles and practically bouncing in her seat, “I told you so!” She exclaimed and Alex rolled her eyes, “I so called this. You two are perfect for each other. I’m the best match maker,” At this point, Kara was practically throwing herself a little dance party. 

“Kill the enthusiasm there a little, K,” Alex grumbled, “This isn’t a great thing, Kara. There’s no way she likes me back like that.”

Kara laughed. Fully laughed and Alex looked at her perplexed, “You’re kidding right?” Alex shook her head with furrowed eyebrows and Kara laughed again, “She’s head over heels for you, Alex. Can’t you see that?”

“You’re off your rocker, Kara,” Alex mumbled and took another drink of her water, “She is not.”

“Alex, you may be a government agent, and a very smart doctor, and whatever else I can’t think of right now,” Kara started, “But you’re really dumb when it comes to your love life.”

“That’s because I don’t have one,” Alex whispered and Kara snorted, “She’s not into me, Kara.”

“Oh, Alex. She is and you’re just going to have to talk to her about it because I have no clue how to convince you.”

0~0~0

It had been a few days since Alex’s lunch with Kara. She’d been getting texts from the blonde incessantly since asking her if she’d told Astra yet. She just ignored each of them and then actually hung up on Lena when Kara switched up her tactics and had her wife call her instead.

She was sat cross-legged in the middle of the couch staring blankly ahead when she heard the front door open. She looked up as Astra entered the room and smiled brightly at her while she threw her keys on the table by the door.

“Hey, I got Chinese,” Astra said as she walked into the kitchen and sat down her takeout bags. She reentered the living room and looked at Alex before furrowing her eyebrows, “Everything okay, Lex?” She asked in concern and Alex’s stomach flipped just as it did every time the woman used that nickname for her.

“Yeah,” Alex said a little too quickly and looked down at her fingers in her lap, “Can I talk to you?” She asked without looking up and heard the woman moving across the room towards her. She didn’t look up as Astra took a seat on the edge of the coffee table in front of her and continued twisting her fingers in her lap.

“Alex? Are you okay?” Was asked with genuine concern and Alex almost wanted to cry in frustration but just nodded before taking a breath.

“So,” She started, “I, um,” She trailed off and looked up at the woman who was looking at her with an unreadable expression, “I sort of,” Alex groaned and dropped her face to her hands. She took a few deep breaths before uncovering her face so the woman could hear her, but she didn’t look up at her, “I… Kinda… Maybe have feelings for you,” Alex said in a rush and before Astra could speak, she was talking again, “And I know, it’s weird, it’s whatever, blah blah blah. But I do. And-”.

Astra cut her off as she slid forward onto her knees in front of the couch and gently reached out and lifted Alex’s chin with a finger, “Alex,” She breathed, “Sweetheart, I feel the same way,” She murmured gently and Alex breathed out a sigh of relief and then grinned like her face might split in two if she smiled any harder.

“Yeah?” She asked breathlessly and Astra laughed mirthfully.

“Yeah,” She whispered as she leaned forward and closed the gap between their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally made a tumblr. Send me prompts and talk to me at stressedoutsunflower.tumblr.com


End file.
